Mi propia vida
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Mordecai esta cansado de su vida de Multimillonario y quiere tener un trabajo por su propios medios. Le dice a sus padres que ira a la universidad por segunda vez. Pero en vez de eso empieza a trabajar en un parque, evitando que sus padres vayan a la universidad donde se supone que estudia. (Los personajes aqui son humanos)
1. Hace un año

_\- Pensamientos de Mordecai -_

_Salí de mi casa para ir de camino a la universidad por segunda vez y acabarla sin problemas, o eso creían mis padres. En realidad quería ganarme la vida con mi propio esfuerzo, conseguir un trabajo por mi cuenta y no por ser hijo de unos multimillonarios. En el periódico de hoy había un anuncio que buscaban empleados. De camino a ese supuesto trabajo, tuve que coger varios autobuses para poder llegar a mi destino, por el camino conocí a Rigby, que también había leído el anuncio del periódico. Y pensar que todo eso paso solo hace un año._

**En la actualidad:**

-¡MORDECAI!. - grita Rigby, un chico de piel morena con una camiseta amarilla clara, una chaqueta gris, pantalones vaqueros negros algo rotos, zapatos deportivos rojos y pelo castaño.

-¿Que?. -

-Por fin me haces caso, llevo llamándote un buen rato. -

-Oh, perdona, estaba pensando en algo. -

Mordecai y Rigby estaban el la cafetería al otro lado del parque, justo donde trabaja Margaret.

-¿Os pongo algo mas chicos?. - les pregunto Margaret.

-No, gracias. - dijo Rigby, levantándose de su asiento. - Vamos Mordecai. - el peliazul no lo escucho, parecía estar muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Ves Margaret, lleva todo el día así. - le dijo Rigby.

-Bueno, puede que piense en algo importante. -

-¡MORDECAI!. - volvió a gritar Rigby.

-¿Que, que pasa?, llevas todo el día gritándome. - dijo ya molesto.

-Estas todo el día distraído, estas raro. -

-Como sea, me da igual. - Mordecai se marcho del lugar sin esperar a su amigo, tampoco Rigby no se molesto en seguirlo.

Mordecai se sentó en un banco del parque para ordenar sus pensamientos un poco.

-¿Ya estáis haciendo el vago de nuevo?, poneos a trabajar de una vez. - le dijo Benson acercándose a el.

-Si joder, ya vamos. -

Benson era un hombre de 31 años, vestía una camisa blanca con un chaleco algo elegante de color rojo y pajarita gris, unos pantalones negros, unos zapatos deportivos blancos con cordoneras negras, unas gafas y una horquilla amarilla en un lado del cabello.

-Mas os vale. - Benson se marcho sin decir nada mas.

Mordecai era uno de esos chicos al que no le gustaba recibir ordenes, pero si quería un trabajo conseguido con su propio esfuerzo, no tenia mas remedio que acatar ordenes. Vestía unos zapatos deportivos altos azules y negros, unos pantalones vaqueros, una sudadera blanca con las mangas azules y un piercing en la ceja derecha.

Volvió a la casa del parque a buscar su teléfono móvil que había olvidado coger antes de salir, pocas veces lo necesitaba, pero últimamente estaba demasiado preocupado por recibir una llamada importante.

-Hola Mordecai. - lo saludo Pops, era un hombre con un cabello y bigote blanco, vestía un caballeroso traje, pantalones grises, zapatos negros y sombrero de copa negro. - Han llamado preguntando por ti. -

-¿Que?, ¿y quien ha respondido?. -

-He contestado yo. - dijo Pops contento. - Una señora me ha preguntado por ti, pero le he dicho que no estabas. -

Mordecai cogió su teléfono móvil de la mesa donde estaba y marco el numero de su casa.

-_¿Si?_. - contesto una mujer.

-Mama, ¿por que has llamado?, estaba en clases. -

_-Lo siento cielo, no pensé que estuvieses en clases. Pero a tu padre y a mi nos gustaría ir a tu universidad, con el precio tan algo que tiene para que puedas asistir debe ser una universidad muy buena. _

-Lo siento mama, últimamente estoy demasiado ocupado con los exámenes y las clases. - dijo Mordecai, evitando que su madre lo descubriese.

_-Entiendo cielo, por cierto, antes te he llamado y ha respondido un extraño hombre, ¿quien era?. - _

-Oh, bueno, es que me he dejado el teléfono en la clase anterior y he tenido que buscarlo por todas partes donde he estado. -

_-Es una suerte que lo hayas podido encontrar._ -

-Si, lo siento mama, tengo que colgar. -

_-De acuerdo cielo, no olvides llamarnos pronto. - _

-Si mama, adiós. - Mordecai colgó y guardo su móvil en el bolsillo.

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas?. - dijo Rigby detrás de el, parecía cansado de tanto correr buscándolo.

-Volvamos al trabajo. - dijo Mordecai.

-Eso, ignora a tu amigo. - dijo Rigby un poco molesto.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Benson:

Benson le había costado unos largos minutos creer lo que acaba de ver navegando en Internet, había encontrado una entrevista de Mordecai y fotos de el donde se podía apreciar que estaba en una lujosa mansión, otras en un avión privado, en una limusina he incluso en una gran piscina.

_-¿Que se siente al ser hijo único de unos multimillonarios y saber que lo heredaras todo?._

_-No me importa ser hijo único, al menos no tengo que pelearme con nadie._

_¿Es cierto de que volverás por segunda vez a la universidad de Harvard?_

_-Si, la primera vez no tuve mucha suerte en la universidad. Iré de nuevo en unos días._

_-¿Que tipo de educación recibes en casa?. _

_-Recibo clases de piano, de varios idiomas y de esgrima. _

_-¿Que es lo mas innecesario que has comprado?._

_-Un reproductor MP3 bañado en oro con 430 diamantes incrustados y un gato Ashera. _

_-¿Te gusta el golf tanto como ha tu padre?. _

_-No, yo lo veo bastante aburrido, espero no jugar al golf nunca. _

_-¿Que piensas de la gente que te critica por ser quien eres?. -_

_-Opino que los que me critican me envidian y les gustaría ser yo. _

Benson vio la fecha en la que fue realizada la entrevista, hace un año. En la entrevista decía que Mordecai iría de nuevo a la universidad, entonces, ¿que hace el aquí?.


	2. Celos

Mordecai y Rigby habían terminado todo su trabajo de hoy y ahora estaban jugando a videojuegos en el salón.

-¿Acabasteis ya todo los que os mande?. - pregunto Benson.

-Pues claro. - dijo Rigby.

-Con lo vagos que sois no me extrañaría que lo hayáis dejado a medias. -

-Ve a verlo si no nos crees. -

-Iré a ver, por si acaso. - Benson se marcho.

-¿Te lo puedes creer?, Benson sigue sin confiar en nosotros. - dijo Rigby molesto.

-Y yo no me puedo creer que no admitas que te gustan las mujeres con pechos grandes. - dijo Mordecai.

-¡CALLATE!. -

-Tienes que prestarme alguna de las revistas que tienes escondidas. -

-¡QUE TE CALLES!. -

-Admítelo, te gustan las mujeres con los pechos grandes, si no, ¿para que tienes todas esas revistas tan mal escondidas?. - dijo Mordecai, casi riéndose.

-PUES YA NO JUEGO MAS. - Rigby tiro el mando de la consola al suelo enfadado y salio de la casa para dar un paseo y tranquilizarse.

Rigby tenia un secreto que nadie sabia, ni sus padres, ni su hermano y mucho menos Mordecai. Tenia todas esas revistas de mujeres por un motivo, algo que tenia miedo de decir a todos por miedo a ser rechazado. Estaba enamorado de Mordecai. Si su mejor amigo llegase a saber su horrible secreto, lo mas seguro es que lo humille o se ria de el.

La primera vez que conoció a Mordecai fue en un autobús, respondiendo al anuncio de Benson de que buscaba trabajadores para el parque. Desde ese día, Rigby creyó en amor a primera vista. Pudieron conocerse un poco mejor debido a que tuvieron que coger varios autobuses y hacer algunas paradas.

Mordecai le contó que era bueno jugando a los videojuegos, se le daba bien tocar la guitarra, buen nadador y le gustaba el rock. Rigby siempre había tenido dudas, nunca se había sentido atraído por una chica, pero al ver a Mordecai por primera ves todas sus dudas desaparecieron.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Rigby había llegado a la puerta de la cafetería donde trabajaba Margaret, Mordecai estaba dentro hablando con ella. Rigby sentía celos, quería apartarlo de Margaret, Mordecai era solo para el. Pero Rigby no entro a la cafetería, solo siguió su camino como si no le importase.

-¿Y donde esta Rigby?. - pregunta Margaret a Mordecai.

-No lo se, esta enfadado por que le he ganado en un juego. -

-Pobre, ¿por que no le has dejado ganar?. -

-Es pésimo jugando a videojuegos, tardaría demasiado en vencerme. -

-Aunque por una vez no pasa nada. -

-Hola chicos. - saludo Eileen entrando a la cafetería. Era una chica con el cabello castaño, corto y recogido, unas gafas rojas. Llevaba su uniforme de trabajo ya que era su turno en la cafetería.

-Hola Eileen, que bien que has llegado, estaba deseando tomar un descanso. - dijo Margaret.

-Puedes irte sin problemas Margaret, yo me ocupare de todo. -

-Gracias Eileen, oye Mordecai, ¿que te parece si vamos a algún sitio los dos?. -

-Claro, sin problema. -

-Bien, espera que me cambie de ropa. - Margaret se dirigió hacia los vestuarios de la cafetería.

-Hola Mordecai, ¿donde esta Rigby?. - le pregunto Eileen.

-No lo se, estará en algún sitio enfadado por que le he ganado a un juego. -

-Oh, entiendo. -

Desde hace mucho tiempo, Mordecai estaba enamorado de Margaret, pero con el tiempo ese amor había pasado a amistad. Margaret tenia el pelo rojo y algo mas largo que el de Mordecai.

Rigby estaba tumbado en el césped del parque mirando las nubes, hacia algo de aire y estaba bastante nublado, pronto empezaría a llover. Se levanto para volver a la casa del parque, vio a Margaret y Mordecai juntos al otro lado de la calle. Los ignoro y siguió su camino.

-Hola Rigby. - lo saludo Fantasmín, lo habían apodado así por ser un chico con la piel pálida y tener el cabello blanco. Tenia una cara aniñada a pesar de tener 22 años, vestía una camiseta blanca con el dibujo de una mano, pantalones vaqueros claros y zapatos deportivos blancos.

-Hola Fantasmín. - saludo Rigby.

-¿No esta Mordecai contigo?. -

-No, esta en la cafetería cerca del parque, ¿por que lo preguntas?. -

-Benson quiere hablar con el sobre algo importante. -

-Pues cuando llegue que hable con Benson. -

-Lo siento, tiene que ser ahora. -

-Joder, vale, voy a buscarlo. -

Rigby por fin encontró a Mordecai, estaba con Margaret sentado en un banco del parque charlando.

-Benson quiere hablar contigo. -

-Vaya, ¿ya se te ha pasado el enfado?. -

-¡QUE TE CALLES!. -

-Eso es que si. -

-Vamos, Benson quiere verte ya, ademas de que va ha llover. -

-Pues es verdad. - dijo Margaret mirando al cielo. - Pronto se pondrá a llover. ¿Que tal si quedamos otro día?. -

-Claro, sin problemas. -

-Adiós Mordecai. -

-Adiós Margaret. -

Cuando Margaret estuvo lo bastante lejos, Rigby se burlo imitando su despedida.

-Adiós Mordecai. - imito Rigby.

-¿Por que la odias tanto?. -

-¿Y a ti que mas te da?, vayámonos ya, Benson te espera. -

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Mordecai fue directo a la oficina de Benson.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieses, ¿donde estabas?, he estado esperándote mucho rato. - pregunto Benson molesto.

-Con Margaret, ¿para que me has llamado?. -

-Es algo que no me incumbe para nada, pero no he tenido mas remedio que hacerlo. He localizado a tus padres y están de camino hacia aquí.

-¡QUE!, ¿COMO HAS PODIDO HACER ESO?. -

-Eres un multimillonario y estas trabajando en un parque, ¿por que?, tienes dinero suficiente para comprar lo que quieras. Incluso tienes mucho mas dinero que Pops.

-Lo se, pero quiero vivir mi propia vida, no la de mis padres. Quería que me tratasen como alguien corriente, no como alguien superior económicamente. -

-Lo lamento mucho Mordecai, se que estas enfadado conmigo, pero es mejor que vuelvas con tus padres.

-¡Pero ellos creían que estaba en la universidad!. -

-Lo se, les he explicado todo. Te sugiero que empieces a hacer las maletas. -

Mordecai salio de la oficina de Benson sin decir nada mas y subió a su habitación.

-Puto Benson, juro que me las pagara de alguna forma. - empezó a murmurar.

-¿Que quería Benson?. - pregunto Rigby entrando al cuarto.

-Nada. -

-¿Y por que haces la maleta?, ¿a donde vas?. -

-A ninguna parte. - Mordecai no le apetecía discutir con Rigby.

-Espera. - Rigby saco una maleta de debajo de su cama. - Me voy contigo. -

-Donde voy no puedes venir conmigo. -

-¿Por que?. -

-Es una larga historia. -

-...¿Te vas a morir?. -

-Claro que no, idiota. -

-¿Entonces a donde vas?. -

-En un rato lo sabrás. -

-Pero yo quiero saberlo ahora. -

-En un rato. -

-¡Dímelo!. - Rigby empezó a deshacer la maleta de Mordecai tirando la ropa a todos lados.

-Joder Rigby, no me jodas. -


	3. ¿Cuando volvere a verte?

Los padres de Mordecai ya habían llegado y esperaban afuera. Pops y Fantasmín miraban curiosos desde la ventana.

-Espera Mordecai. - decía Rigby. - No puedes irte como si nada. -

-Lo siento, no tengo mas remedio. - decía Mordecai mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Adonde va Mordecai?. - pregunto Fantasmín.

-Se va a casa de sus padres. - contesto Rigby.

-Te refieres a esos. - Pops señalo hacia la ventana. Rigby se acerco a mirar, los padres de Mordecai habían llegado en un pequeño avión privado.

-Vaya, un avión privado, que emocionante. - dijo Pops alegre.

-Debe ser súper rico. - comento Fantasmín.

Rigby sentía como si la amistad con Mordecai hubiese sido una mentira, tenia el corazón roto, mucho peor que cuando el peliazul estaba con Margaret.

Mordecai ni siquiera se giro para despedirse con los que había entablado amistad hace un año, tampoco se había despedido de Rigby. Benson miraba desde su ventana como el avión se marchaba.

-Lo siento, Mordecai. - murmuro Benson.

Rigby se quedo mirando al avión hasta que desapareció en el cielo, subió a su habitación y lloro en la cama que era de Mordecai hasta quedarse dormido.

-Cielo, como nos alegra de que vuelvas a casa con nosotros. - dijo la madre de Mordecai.

-Si. - contesto Mordecai sin ganas y mirando por la ventana del avión.

-Bueno, aunque no vayas a la universidad puedes seguir estudiando en casa, como siempre has hecho. -

Mordecai desde pequeño siempre había estudiado en su casa, sus padres no les agradaba la idea de que niños desconocidos se acercasen a su inocente hijo. Mordecai siempre había sido un niño solitario por sus padres, jamas salia de casa si no era con ellos. Desde que nació, sus padres le habían dado todo con solo pedirlo una vez. Cuando creció lo suficiente, Mordecai se dio cuenta de que no quería una vida así de sencilla, quería ganar algo con su propio esfuerzo, trabajando duro para conseguirlo.

-Rigby, es hora de cenar. - lo llamaba Pops desde afuera.

-No tengo hambre. - Rigby no había salido de su habitación desde que Mordecai se había marchado.

-Tienes que comer algo, seguro que tienes mucha hambre. -

-No quiero nada, dejadme. -

-Esto es es colmo. - dijo Benson, que estaba al lado de Pops. - ¡BAJA A CENAR AHORA MISMO Y TE DESPIDO!. -

-¡NO QUIERO!. -

-Vale, se acabo, que haga lo que quiera, no es mi problema. -

-Pero creí que fuiste tu el que llamo a sus padres para que se lo llevaran. - dijo Pops, Benson le había contado horas antes todo sobre el secreto de Mordecai.

-Pops no... - Benson quiso que guardase silencio, pero fue demasiado tarde. Rigby lo había escuchado, había abierto la puerta y estaba muy enfadado.

-¿Como pudiste hacerle eso a Mordecai?. -

-Veras Rigby, puedo explicarlo, Mordecai era multimillonario, su destino no era estar aquí. -

-¿Y tu que sabes cual era su destino?, el quería estar aquí por algo, y tu lo has fastidiado todo. -

-Lo siento Rigby, pero el deber de un heredero no es estar aquí. -

Hace pocas horas que Mordecai había llegado a su mansión, estaba tumbado en la cama de su habitación viendo la televisión. Alguien llamo a puerta.

-Señor Mordecai, la cena esta lista. - dijo una criada.

-Entendido. - dijo apagando el televisor, y bajando al comedor a cenar con sus padres.

-Que bien hijo que vuelvas a estar con nosotros, la casa estaba muy vacía sin ti. - dijo su padre.

-Mitty de echaba mucho de menos. - dijo su madre, refiriéndose a su gato Ashera.

Media hora después, Mordecai pensaba en llamar a la casa del parque para hablar con Rigby, después de pensarlo mucho, opto por llamar.

-¿Si?. - Pops fue quien cogió el teléfono.

-Pops, ¿esta Rigby ahí?. -

-Oh, Mordecai, que sorpresa, Rigby si que esta aquí ahora, ha estado llorando mucho rato. -

-Pero no le digas eso. - dijo Rigby. - Dame eso. - el castaño le quito el teléfono de las manos a Pops.

-Hola Rigby, parece que me has echado de menos. -

-¡CALLATE!. -

-¿Has llorado?, ¿verdad?. - pregunto Mordecai, queriendo hacerle enfadar un poco.

-¡QUE TE CALLES!. - dijo Rigby ya molesto.

-¿Que son esos gritos?. - pregunto Benson, entrando a la cocina. - Cuelga el teléfono ahora mismo, es muy tarde.

-No quiero. - le contesto Rigby.

-¿Como te atreves a contestarme así?. - Benson iba a quitarle el teléfono y colgar, pero Pops lo detuvo.

-No Benson, Rigby esta hablando con Mordecai. -

-Oh, bien, pero no tardes en irte a dormir. - dijo Benson a Rigby.

-Que amistad tan bonita. - dijo Pops.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de todos. - dijo Rigby. - ¿Cuando volverás?.

-...No creo que pueda volver nunca...lo siento. -

-...Entiendo, tienes cosas que hacer. -

-Lo siento, Rigby. -

-Debo colgar, o Benson se enfadara, adiós Mordecai. -

-Adiós Rigby, prometo que nos volveremos a ver. - el primero en colgar fue Mordecai. Las lagrimas de Rigby empezaron a salir, no sabia cuando volvería a ver a Mordecai, su primer amor.


	4. Invitaciones de Boda

Una criada llamaba a la puerta de la habitación de Mordecai.

-Señor Mordecai, sus padres me han ordenado que lo despertase, tenemos visita. -

-¿Eh?. - Mordecai todavía seguía algo dormido.

-Con permiso señor. - la criada entro al cuarto, abrió las cortinas para que se iluminase la habitación. Mordecai se levanto sin decir nada y empezó a vestirse, cinco minutos después ya estaba listo y bajando las escaleras.

-Que bien cielo. - le dijo su madre. - Ya estas despierto. -

Mordecai creyó haber visto un ángel, delante de el había una chica con el pelo blanco y ondulado, vestía un top rayado sin mangas con lineas blancas y rojas, pantalones cortos de color café.

-Os dejamos para que Jane y tu os conozcáis. - los padres de Mordecai y Jane se marcharon a otra parte para hablar entre ellos.

-Hola, soy Cloudy Jane. - dijo la chica. - Puedes llamarme CJ, si quieres.

-Mordecai. -

-Encantada. -

-Igualmente, ¿y te acabas de mudar?. -

-No, soy tu prometida. - Mordecai no esperaba eso para nada.

-Espera, ¿que?. -

-Soy tu prometida, lleva planeado meses, como estabas en la universidad, pensamos esperar hasta que llegases, pero como ya estas aquí. -

-Oh, entiendo. -

-Lo siento, es algo que planearon nuestros padres. -

-No pasa nada. -

-Bueno, creo que seria buena idea de que nos conozcamos. -

CJ era una experta bailarina, amante de los animales, había tomado clases de defensa personal, era cooperativa, muy ágil y solidaria.

-Siento preguntarte esto, pero, ¿que hiciste para que te expulsasen de la universidad?. -

-Bueno, no asistí a ninguna clase, los tres meses que estuve, o estaba borracho, con alguna chica o no haciendo nada útil y vagar por el campus. -

Mordecai no había conocido a una chica tan maravillosa, era incluso mejor que Margaret. Dentro de cinco días se celebraría una fiesta para que la boda de CJ y Mordecai fuese oficial, envió un correo a Benson para invitar a los de la casa del parque, Margaret y Eileen a su fiesta.

Al día siguiente, Benson abrió su correo y vio la invitación de la fiesta junto con una foto de Mordecai y CJ juntos.

-Vaya, ¿ya se va ha casar?. - dijo Benson un poco sorprendido. - Con lo vago que es pensaba que no se casaría en su vida.

-¿Quien se va a casar?. - pregunto Skips, un hombre inmortal con el pelo blanco, camiseta blanca sin mangas, pantalones vaqueros con un cinturón marrón con broche amarillo y deportivas color crema.

-Mordecai. - dijo Benson.

-¿Mordecai?, pero si es un vago, ¿que chica lo va a querer?. -

-Pues ya ha encontrado una. - Benson le mostró la invitación a Skips.

-Ha tenido suerte, es una chica muy guapa. -

Todo los conocidos de Mordecai sabían ya el secreto de que era millonario, por lo que ahora no era ninguna sorpresa.

-Reúne a todos. - dijo Benson a Skips. - Tengo que hacer copias.

Minutos después, todos esperaban en la escalera de la casa a Benson, impacientes de saber lo que tenia que decir, según había dicho Skips se trataba sobre Mordecai.

-Bien, estáis todos. - dijo Benson, apareciendo por fin. - Como os habrá dicho Skips, esta reunión trata sobre Mordecai... -

-¡DILO YA!. - grito Rigby, que estaba impaciente por saber que era de su amigo.

-¡CALLATE!, ¿POR QUE SERAS TU SIEMPRE EL QUE NO ME DEJAS ACABAR LO QUE TENGO QUE DECIR?. -

-Tranquilo Benson. - lo tranquilizo Skips.

-Vale, empiezo. - le dio unas hojas a Skips para que las repartiera a todos. - Como veis en las hojas que os acaba de dar Skips, estamos invitados a una fiesta para que la boda de Mordecai sea oficial. -

Rigby no se lo podía creer, Mordecai se iba a casar. El corazón del castaño se rompió dentro de el, se sentía completamente traicionado, la única persona que había amado le había abandonado y se iba a casar con alguien que no era el, no existía peor humillación para el.

-Genial, allí habrá comida gratis. - dijo Musculoso, era un hombre muy gordo con el pelo hasta los hombros, piel verdosa, vestía una camiseta de mangas largas de color gris oscuro, pantalones grises y zapatos negros.

-Genial, seguro que habrá gente elegante. - dijo Pops.

-Como ya habréis leído, tenemos que ir elegantes, no os olvidéis que es dentro de cuatro días. No olvidéis que tenemos que ir elegantes, no lo repetiré mas veces.

Benson le dio dos hojas a Rigby para que se las diese a Margaret y Eileen.

-¿Mordecai se va a casar?, es genial. - dijo Margaret. - Tengo que comprarme el vestido pronto.

-Que suerte tiene. - dijo Eileen. -

-¡Mi café!. - dijo Rigby molesto.

-Oh, lo siento, ahora mismo te lo sirvo. -

Mientras, en la casa de Mordecai:

CJ revisaba las invitaciones para el día de su boda, pero vio nombres de personas a las que no conocía.

-Mordecai, ¿quienes son estas personas?. -

-Oh, son los amigos que hice cuando trabaje en el parque.

-Es un bonito gesto que invites a tus amigos, así podre conocerlos. - dijo CJ ilusionada. - Nuestros padres solo invitan a sus propios amigos y seria demasiado aburrido, sera mucho mas divertido tener a tus amigos en la boda.

-También vendrán a la fiesta de esta semana, espero que no te importe. -

-¿En serio?, entonces los podre conocer antes. -

-Seguro que te caen bien. -

A Rigby se le hizo eterna la espera para poder ir a ver a Mordecai, pero por fin llego el día. Al entrar dentro de la mansión, Rigby se sintió como si fuese un sueño, todo era elegante, incluso sus invitados.

-Bienvenidos. - saludo el padre de Mordecai. - Usted debe ser el señor Benson, ¿verdad?. -

-Si, venimos por Mordecai. -

-No se preocupe, mi hijo ya me aviso de que estaban invitados. Siéntanse como en casa.

Rigby busco a Mordecai con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. Por accidente choco con CJ.

-Oh, lo siento. - se disculpo ella, Rigby solo la miro reconociéndola por la invitación que Benson había repartido y siguió su camino ignorándola.

Musculoso y Fantasmín estaban en el buffet, Skips hablaba con algunos invitados, Benson parecía estar llevándose bien con los padres de CJ y Mordecai, y Margaret y Eileen hablaban con otras invitadas.

-Rigby. - lo llamo Mordecai, Rigby vio a su amigo y sintió un gran alivio en su interior. - Quería presentarte a mi prometida. -

-Hola, soy Cloudy Jane, pero puedes llamarme CJ. -

-Hola, yo soy Rigby. - saludo el.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien. - dijo CJ.

-Como sea. - dijo Rigby, mirando hacia otro lado. Mordecai se molesto un poco por la actitud de su amigo. Benson se acerco para saludar a CJ.

-Hola, soy Benson, un placer. -

-Igualmente, puede llamarme CJ. -

-Ten cuidado con este. - dijo refiriéndose a Mordecai. - En cuanto te descuides estará haciendo el vago. - todos rieron salvo Rigby. Se acerco al buffet para comer algo, vio un cuchillo en la mesa, y sin pensarlo se lo escondió dentro de la manga del traje.

Había un gran balcón, Rigby salio fuera y vio que tenia unas escaleras que llevaban hasta un enorme jardín.

-¿Rigby, verdad?. - pregunto CJ, que había seguido a Rigby hasta el balcón.

-Si. -

-Siento que no nos hallamos llevado bien, y se que estas algo molesto por que me vaya a casar con Mordecai, se que sois grandes amigos. -

-...Tienes razón, siento haber sido tan grosero antes, ¿paseamos por el jardín?. -

-Claro. -

En el jardín había flores de casi todo tipo y arbustos con hermosas figuras.

-Me alegro de que nos llevemos bien, Mordecai se alegrara mucho al saberlo. -

-Si, seguro que se alegra. - dijo Rigby, que en un segundo saco el cuchillo de su manga y ataco a CJ, haciéndole un corte en su mejilla izquierda, la herida empezó a sangrar.

-¿Rigby?. - dijo ella asustada.

-Todo estaría mejor si no existieras. - el castaño alzo el cuchillo para apuñalarla, pero ella fue mas rápida y escapo. Pensó en seguirla, pero a unos metros había una zona iluminada. Dejo caer el cuchillo en el césped y se sentó en un banco de piedra cercano. Miro hacia arriba para ver las estrellas, pudo escuchar gritos asustados que procedían de dentro de la mansión, ya habían visto a CJ herida.

Rigby imagino como Mordecai venia hacia el y lo golpeaba furioso, pero eso no paso. Rigby dejo de mirar al cielo y pudo ver a Mordecai mirándolo molesto. Pero eso a Rigby no le importo, ya había perdido a su amigo de todas formas.

-Seguro que Benson estará cabreado conmigo. - se dijo a si mismo.

Ya no le importaba nada, solo seguía trabajando en el parque por estar al lado de Mordecai, pero ya que no estaban, no importaba si Benson le despedía. Volvería a casa con sus padres y haría como si nunca hubiese conocido a Mordecai.


	5. Cambio de planes

Por el camino de vuelta a la casa del parque, nadie se había atrevido a decir nada por que seguramente Benson estaría apunto de explotar de la furia. Pero al llegar Benson despidió a Rigby, como que al castaño no le importo en absoluto.

-¡MAÑANA NO QUIERO VERTE AQUI, ASI QUE A PRIMERA HORA DE MAÑANA COGERAS UN AUTOBUS Y NO VOLVERAS NUNCA JAMAS!. -

Y así fue, Rigby paso su ultima noche en la casa del parque, y antes de que saliese el sol ya había cogido un autobús de vuelta a casa.

Cuando se fue Mordecai, Benson fue previsor y busco a dos trabajadores, que por suerte respondieron a su anuncio y llegaron el mismo día que Rigby se había ido.

-Bienvenidos. - saludo Skips a los nuevos trabajadores. - ¿Como os llamáis?. -

-Yo soy Jeremy. -

-Y yo Chad. -

Jeremy era un chico con el cabello blanco, gafas negras, vestía una sudadera roja, unos pantalones negros y deportivas blancas.

Chad tenia el pelo castaño, vestía una camiseta blanca, un collar con un diente de tiburón, pantalones verde oscuro y deportivas también blancas.

-Benson, ya están aquí los nuevos. - le dijo Skips.

-Bien, entonces seguidme, os enseñare donde dormiréis. - era el mismo cuarto donde dormían Mordecai y Rigby, pero no había rastro de que ellos hubiesen estado durmiendo ahí. Skips había limpiado y arreglado todo lo que habían estropeado Mordecai y Rigby antes de que llegasen los nuevos trabajadores.

Jeremy vio una fotografía dentro de un marco, en la foto aparecían Mordecai y Rigby sonriendo, de fondo se podía ver la fuente del parque.

-¿Quienes son?. - pregunto Jeremy a Benson.

-Oh, lo siento, he olvidado llevarme eso. Son los antiguos trabajadores del parque, dejaron de trabajar aquí hace poco. -

-Sentíos como en casa, si tenéis cualquier duda podéis preguntarnos. - Jeremy y Chad al fin se quedaron solos, empezaron a deshacer su equipaje.

Rigby ya había llegado a casa de sus padres, se sentía un completo inútil.

-¡Rigby!. que bien que estés aquí, ¿os han dado unos días de vacaciones?. - pregunto su madre.

-No, me han despedido. -

-Cuanto lo siento cielo, ¿sabes?, Don esta aquí para pasar unos días, quizás el puede animarte. -

-Prefiero morir. - empezó a subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Cerro la puerta y se tumbo en la cama, deseaba gritar para desahogarse, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Rigby, mi encantador hermano mayor!. - Don entro en su cuarto sin llamar.

-¿No sabes llamar?. - dijo Rigby molesto.

-Lo siento, pero es que estoy tan contento de que estés aquí que no he podido evitarlo. -

-¿Que quieres?. -

-Bueno, no quiero nada, solo pensaba en que podíamos hacer algo juntos. -

-No, fuera de mi habitación. -

-Oh, casi se me olvida, Mordecai me ha invitado a su boda, ¿no es genial que se case?, aunque creo que es un poco joven para casarse, ¿pero que mas da?, se ha enamorado.

-Se acabo, fuera. - Rigby echo ha empujones a Don.

-Siento si he dicho algo que te haya molestado. - se disculpo Don.

-¡LARGATE!. -

Benson se sintió bastante aliviado, Jeremy y Chad eran muy buenos trabajando y no se paraban en mitad de una tarea.

-Los nuevos son bastante buenos en lo que hacen. - dijo Benson a Skips – Espero que estén mucho tiempo.

-No tientes a la suerte, Benson. Pueden pasar muchas cosas en poco tiempo. -

-¿A que te refieres?. -

-No estoy seguro, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre algo. -

-Tonterías, Mordecai se casa, Rigby no volverá jamas y tengo dos nuevos trabajadores que hacen todo lo que les mando sin rechistar.

-Todo es demasiado perfecto, Benson. No te confíes. -

-Mordecai se casara, una vez que se case no podrá retractarse, ¿que va a hacer?, ¿dejar a la novia plantada en el altar?. Seria estúpido después de todo el dinero que se ha gastado preparando la boda. -

-Tienes razón. -

-Por cierto, la boda es en dos días, ¿se lo has dicho a los demás?. -

-Si, todos lo saben ya. -

-¿Y Jeremy y Chad?. -

-Si, no les importa no asistir a la boda, se han ofrecido a cuidar la casa en nuestra ausencia. -

Skips les explico a Jeremy y Chad de que iban a una boda, pero a ellos no les importo no asistir, ya que seria incomodo asistir no conociendo a Mordecai.

La noche antes de la boda, Rigby llamo por teléfono a la casa del parque.

-Has tenido suerte de ser yo quien a cogido el teléfono, y no Benson. - dijo Skips. -¿Por que has llamado?. -

-Lo siento Skips, pero he olvidado algo importante allí y necesito recuperarlo, ¿cuando puedo ir a recogerlo?. -

-Mañana temprano todos salimos, estarán los nuevos empleados dentro. Puedes venir sin problemas. -

Lo que Rigby había olvidado era una sudadera que le había prestado Mordecai en un día de lluvia, nunca se la había devuelto. Al llegar a la casa del parque, no pudo evitar ponerse algo triste. Abrió con la llave de la casa que había olvidado devolver.

Fue a su antiguo cuarto directamente y vio a alguien tumbado en su antigua cama.

-Solo vengo a por una cosa. - dijo Rigby sin importarle quien fuese.

-Vale. -

Rigby miro en el pequeño armario del cuarto, encontró la sudadera dentro de una caja.

-¿Tu eres Rigby?, ¿verdad?. - dijo Jeremy a su espalda.

-Si, ¿que quieres?. -

-Puedo ayudarte con tu problema, si quieres. - a Rigby le dio curiosidad.

-¿Como piensas ayudarme?. -

-Chad. - Jeremy aviso a su amigo.

-Listo. - Chad preparo su móvil para sacar fotografías. Jeremy agarro a Rigby y lo tumbo en la cama que era de Mordecai.

-¿Que piensas hacer?. - Rigby empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Ahora veras. - dijo Jeremy, que empezó a besarle y meterle la mano dentro de su camiseta y pantalones.

-Si, con estas sera suficientes. - dijo Chad.

-¿Que vais ha hacer con las fotos?. - pregunto Rigby desconfiado.

-Mandárselas a tu amigo Mordecai. -

-¿QUE?, ¿ESTAIS LOCOS?. -

-Y...enviadas. -

-¿Y DE DONDE HABEIS SACADO SU NUMERO?. -

-De la oficina de Benson. -

-Se acabo, no quiero saber nada, me voy a mi casa. - dijo Rigby.

-Espera, ¿no te da curiosidad la reacción de Mordecai al ver las fotos?. - le pregunto Chad. Rigby se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta.

Mordecai ya tenia el traje de novio puesto, se miraba al espejo seguro de si mismo. Su móvil sonó avisando de que tenia un mensaje. Era un numero desconocido.

-¿Rigby?. - alguien le había enviado una fotos de un chico desconocido besando y manoseando a Rigby. Mordecai se puso furioso, ¿por que ese desconocido estaba manoseando a su Rigby?. - Mierda, ¿en que estoy pensando?, ni siquiera me gusta Rigby. - dijo Mordecai, hasta que le llego una foto en que el desconocido y Rigby estaban desnudos en una cama. Mordecai imagino miles de formas de asesinar al chico del pelo blanco en menos de un segundo.

Alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¿Mordecai?, ¿estas listo?. - le pregunto Benson entrando junto con Skips.

-Claro. - dijo el.

-Bien, sales en cinco minutos. -

-De acuerdo. - Benson y Skips salieron dejando al novio solo de nuevo. Skips pudo notar la furia en los ojos de Mordecai, su presentimiento iba a cumplirse.

-Benson, vigilemos a Mordecai. - dijo Skips.

-¿Que?, ¿por que?. -

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tenia un mal presentimiento?. -

-Si, ¿por que lo dices?. -

-Pues creo que se ha cumplido. -

-No digas tonterías, Skips. -

-He visto la furia en los ojos de Mordecai, algo malo ha pasado. -

-Seguro que te has confundido. - dijo Benson abriendo la puerta del vestuario. - Ves, Mordecai esta justo...¿DONDE ESTA MORDECAI?. - había una ventana abierta que llamo la atención de Skips y Benson.

-Se ha escapado. - dijo Skips.

-¿COMO QUE SE HA ESCAPADO?. - ambos pudieron escuchar como una moto se alejaba del lugar, se acercaron a la ventana para mirar y vieron a Mordecai en dirección a la casa del parque.


	6. Mejor que nunca

Mordecai adelantaba a todos los coches para llegar mas rápido, en poco tiempo llegaría a la casa del parque.

Mientras tanto, en la iglesia todos ya sabia que Mordecai se había fugado, los invitados hablaban entre ellos sobre el porque.

-¿Y por que se iba a escapar Mordecai de su propia boda?. - pregunto Benson a Skips.

-Quizás sea por esto. - Skips le enseño las fotos que le habían llegado a Mordecai minutos antes. - Supongo que esta celoso. -

-Maldito Rigby, ¿por que le gustara tanto fastidiar las cosas importantes?. -

-¿Donde esta Mordecai?. - pregunto CJ.

-Bueno. - dijo Benson. - Es algo difícil de explicar. -

-Ha ido a la casa del parque para recuperar a Rigby. - dijo Skips.

-¡Skips!. -

-Es la verdad, sabes que odio mentir. -

-¿Mordecai me ha abandonado por otra persona?, ¿por un chico?. -

-Si, lo siento CJ. -

Mordecai había llegado por fin a la casa del parque, y estaba muy enfadado. Quería pedirle explicaciones a Rigby de quien era el tipo de las fotos.

-¡Se acabo, yo me voy a mi casa¡. - se escucho decir a Rigby, Mordecai solo se quedo parado al escucharlo. Rigby se sorprendió mucho al ver a Mordecai parado a mitad de la escalera y vestido de forma elegante.

Rigby solo lo miro unos segundos y bajo las escaleras para ir a su casa de nuevo.

-Rigby, espera. - le dijo Mordecai, pero el castaño no hizo caso. El peliazul bajo lo mas deprisa que puedo y le impidió salir por la puerta.

-Déjame salir. - le ordeno Rigby.

-No, primero quiero que me escuches, se que ha sido demasiado repentino eso de casarme con CJ, apenas la conozco y se que podría arrepentirme en un futuro...pero... -

-No me interesa. - Rigby lo aparto de un empujón y salio de la casa.

-Rigby, espera. - Mordecai salio tras el y lo agarro del brazo.

-¡SUELTAME!. - le grito Rigby.

-Admito que me he equivocado al casarme, pero al descubrir que he estado enamorado de ti, no se cuando paso, pero me he puesto celoso al verte con otro. - Rigby dejo de querer liberarse de Mordecai. - La verdad es que...he estado enamorado de ti sin saberlo. -

Rigby se sonrojo por aquellas palabras, por suerte estaba dando la espalda a Mordecai.

-Te quiero. - dijo Rigby sin pensar.

-Lo se. - dijo Mordecai sonriendo. - Lo note siempre. -

-Te odio. - Rigby empezó a golpear a Mordecai en un brazo.

-Sabes que eres pésimo jugando a puños. -

-¡QUE TE CALLES!. - Rigby estaba mas sonrojado por confesar su amor a Mordecai y que el lo supiera ya.

Pasaron unas semanas desde todo aquello, Mordecai y Rigby empezaron una relación como pareja, Jeremy y Chad encontraron trabajos mejores y se fueron del parque, CJ no le molesto nada de lo que ocurrió en la boda ya que no estaba preparada para casarse, Rigby y Mordecai fueron contratados de nuevo por Benson para trabajar de nuevo en el parque.

Todo era mejor que antes, pero con lo que Rigby no contaba, era que Mordecai guardaba una pequeña caja con un anillo en su interior.

-Que aburrimiento, siempre somos nosotros los que tienen que recoger las hojas...¿y si las quemamos?. - sugirió Rigby. Mordecai se puso delante de Rigby y se arrodillo, haciendo que Rigby se pusiese mas sonrojado que nunca.


End file.
